On the amazingness of social networks
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de Erendyce/ Il suffit d'un unique tweet de Miyuki pour semer le chaos. MiyuSawa


_Auteur : Erendyce_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : K+_

 _ _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Erendyce ni à moi-même, pour ma part je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction !__

 _NdT : Merci à Erendyce pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire ^-^_

NdA : Juste une nouvelle fic twitter parmi les nombreuses qui existent. Comme la Golden Week a commencé, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire quelque chose en lien. En plus, le jour où j'ai commencé Daiya no A a été le début de la fin du peu de vie sociale qu'il me restait.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

* * *

 **On the amazingness of social networks**

 _Le phénomène merveilleux des réseaux sociaux_

* * *

Les réseaux sociaux sont, indéniablement, de puissants outils de communication. Ce sont des merveilles de technologie construites pour rapprocher les gens, des infrastructures virtuelles gigantesques rassemblées pour diffuser l'information plus vite, des médias géniaux créés pour partager ses opinions, passions et pensées.

Mis entre les mains d'un certain Miyuki Kazuya, il s'agissait d'armes de destruction massive.

Spécialement si le susmentionné Miyuki Kazuya s'ennuyait et était en rogne.

Il s'ennuyait parce que la Golden Week était, à son avis, barbante. Chacun à Seidô était autorisé à rendre visite à sa famille, à aller au cinéma tous les jours avec des amis perdus de vue ou à faire une virée à la plage. Le seul problème de Miyuki à son avis était que la présence de sa famille était plus symbolique qu'autre chose ; et sa mémoire lui garantissait qu'il n'avait pas d'ami perdu de vue. Résultat, il était coincé chez lui, seul. Il n'y avait pas de Furuya à taquiner à propos d'endurance et de contrôle, pas de Kuramochi pour l'aider à embêter les première année, pas de Masuko se plaignant au sujet de ses puddings, pas de Jun hurlant sur tout le monde et personne, pas de Tetsu lui demandant de revanche au shôgi. Zut, il avait atteint le stade où l'invasion quotidienne des troisième année dans sa chambre dans les dortoirs de Seidô lui _manquait_.

Et il était en rogne parce qu'un certain quelqu'un prenait tout son temps pour répondre à ses messages. Ce quelqu'un étant, bien sûr, Sawamura. Il préférait apparemment passer son temps avec ses amis et sa famille ou autres, laissant Miyuki au second plan comme s'il était un élément dispensable de sa vie. Du point de vue très rationnel de Miyuki, c'était inacceptable. Kuramochi avait une fois fait allusion au fait que Miyuki passait de plus en plus de temps à envoyer des SMS récemment, mais le receveur avait simplement haussé les épaules. Il se contentait de maintenir la batterie en bon état, comme n'importe quel receveur le ferait, dans l'intérêt de l'équipe et d'autres trucs comme ça. Et en ce moment la batterie n'allait pas bien, du moins c'était le sentiment de Miyuki. C'était inacceptable. Il était inacceptable qu'il n'ait reçu que trois messages de Sawamura sur son téléphone depuis le début de la semaine, alors qu'il vibrait habituellement trente fois par jour minimum quand ils étaient à Seidô.

Passer le reste de la Golden Week de façon si ennuyeuse n'était simplement pas dans les plans de Miyuki.

Par conséquent il chercha un moyen de rendre plus supportable sa matinée sans histoire. Étant un garçon intelligent, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde et demi pour que lui vienne un éclair de génie, et c'est avec son sourire caractéristique qu'il attrapa son téléphone et tapa une courte phrase.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Eijun-chan, merci pour la carte postale !

* * *

Ensuite il alla s'allonger sur son lit, la satisfaction visible sur son visage, et il attendit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son téléphone soit submergé de notifications de nouveaux messages.

* * *

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
…"Eijun-chan" ? Sérieux ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
 _liferuiner_ Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Et pourquoi Sawamura t'enverrai une carte postale ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Déjà pourquoi Sawamura aurait ton adresse ?

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_  
Je suis aussi curieux.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _loudandproud_ Il a probablement promis à Sawamura de recevoir ses lancers. Mais je suis d'accord, appeler Sawamura 'Eijun-chan' c'est un peu too much.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
…

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Y a un truc qui ne va pas Furuya ?

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
…

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
 _liferuiner_ Reçois mes lancers. Je t'enverrai une carte.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
 _ginichimaru_ Grand-frère, je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
C'était une simple hypothèse sur pourquoi Miyuki recevrait une carte de Sawamura.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Je vais regarder ma boite à lettre. Juste au cas où.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Jun, s'il te plait. Ne me dis pas que tu t'attends aussi à avoir une carte de Sawamura.

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
J'ai vérifié la mienne. Pas de carte.

 **Maezono Kenta** _redbull_  
Pas toi aussi, Tetsu-san…

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_  
 _shogispirit_ Tetsu, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je n'en ai pas reçu non plus, et je suis un confrère lanceur.

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_  
Je ne vois l'intérêt de recevoir une carte de Sawamura.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Bien répondu, Nori.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Pourquoi quiconque voudrait une carte de Sawamura de toute façon ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Et où diable est passé cet enfoiré de Miyuki ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _liferuiner_ N'espère pas nous échapper comme ça.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Enfin, je vais tuer Sawamura à la fin de la Golden Week. Comment ose-t-il envoyer une carte à Miyuki et pas à moi, son estimé ainé et camarade de chambrée ?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Tu te contredis.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Je dis juste qu'il devrait nous montrer autant de respect qu'à Miyuki. Si Sawamura lui envoie une carte, alors il doit en envoyer à toute l'équipe !

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
Je suis d'accord.

 **Masuko Tooru** _puddingmaster_  
Je préférerai qu'il m'envoie des puddings à la place.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _puddingmaster_ On s'en fout complètement.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _cheetahlegged_ Ça reviendrait un petit peu cher.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Putain, je n'ai pas reçu de carte !

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
… Les gars vous êtes si désespérés de recevoir une carte ? Vos vies doivent être tristes.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Grand-frère ! Ce n'était pas très gentil.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
C'EST PAS CA. Comme Kuramochi l'a dit, c'est une question de respect pour tes coéquipiers, encore plus tes ainés.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Tu n'es même plus son coéquipier. Nous nous sommes retirés, tu te rappelles ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Nos cœurs et nos âmes resteront à jamais dans l'équipe !

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
C'est joliment dit.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Il dit ça comme si nous étions morts.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
NOUS SERONS VIVANTS À JAMAIS DANS LEURS CŒURS

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _woodenbatboy_ Sers-moi un café, tu veux ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
C'est quoi cette demande qui sort de nulle part ?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
J'essaye de changer de sujet afin que tu cesses de te ridiculiser avec ces phrases ringardes.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Je vais te tuer.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
 _ginichimaru_ Le café est juste à côté de toi. Et pourquoi tu me le demandes ici ? Je suis juste à côté de toi.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _woodenbatboy_ …Alors pourquoi tu réponds ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Et ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Nous devons résoudre le mystère de la carte postale.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Et le problème du 'Eijun-chan' aussi.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
 _liferuiner_ MONTRE-TOI, ABRUTI DE RECEVEUR !

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
J'ai une idée. Et si on allait tous squatter chez Miyuki ?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
C'est un peu loin pour nous, et on a la flemme.

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Miyuki me doit une revanche au Shôgi.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Tu perdras de toute façon.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Au fait, il n'y aurait pas une autre personne un peu trop silencieuse ici ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Qui ?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Sawamura.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
C'est vrai. OÙ EST CET IDIOT ?

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Peut-être qu'il est trop embarrassé.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Ou peut-être qu'il lance avec Miyuki.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
…

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _ginichimaru_ Sérieux, arrête ça. Ça va finir en catastrophe.

* * *

Inutile de le dire, Miyuki passait un très bon moment à lire toutes les réponses, et encore un meilleur moment à faire enrager ses coéquipiers en restant un observateur silencieux. S'il y avait une chose dont il était fier, c'était sa capacité à taper sur les nerfs des gens, même sans être présent physiquement. Ce n'était pas trop dur, en réalité. Il suffisait de sonder un peu ses victimes afin de savoir sur quelles cordes appuyer pour les faire réagir de la façon souhaitée. Et jusqu'à présent Miyuki n'était pas déçu des réponses de ses coéquipiers.

Un petit point de frustration demeurait cependant : où était effectivement Sawamura ? Sa réaction était celle que Miyuki attendait le plus. Peut-être que cet idiot était encore en train de dormir quoique le connaissant, le plus probable était qu'il joue au baseball avec ses amis du collège. Sawamura était un fou de baseball, après tout.

De son lit, Miyuki tendit le bras vers un des tiroirs de son bureau, cherchant à l'intérieur avant de mettre la main sur l'objet qui avait déclenché le chaos, à savoir la carte envoyée par Sawamura. La carte en elle-même était plutôt quelconque, mais Miyuki n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il fit tourner la carte entre ses doigts, exposant les quelques mots tracés par l'écriture bordélique de Sawamura. Miyuki n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attachait à des trucs comme des cartes ou des lettres, mais cet idiot de lanceur s'était donné la peine d'en écrire une, alors Miyuki avait pensé qu'il pouvait prendre la peine de la conserver.

 _Tu es le pire receveur que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais pour une raison quelconque mon grand-père a insisté pour que j'envoie des cartes à des gens cette année pour la Golden Week, alors voilà. Si tu n'es pas content, plains-toi à mon grand-père. Sérieux, qui envoie des cartes pour la Golden Week ? C'est une idée stupide, mais c'est celle de mon grand-père. EN TOUT CAS TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À RACONTER ÇA À QUI QUE CE SOIT. Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de moi. JE TE TUE SI TU LE DIS A QUELQU'UN._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il était prêt à parier ses lunettes de protections, sa batte et son dossard que le grand-père de Sawamura n'avait rien à voir avec ça en réalité. Et que le groupe 'des gens' concernés se résumait probablement à lui seul.

Une nouvelle notification éclaira l'écran de son téléphone.

* * *

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Sawamura, merci pour les chocolats. Ce sont mes préférés.

* * *

Miyuki regarda fixement son écran.

Encore.

Et encore. A cet instant, quiconque entrant dans sa chambre aurait certainement cru pénétrer dans une antre démoniaque, au vu des émanations sombres qui emplissaient la pièce.

Là, la phrase de Chris n'était définitivement _pas_ le type de réaction qu'il espérait.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
... Ça veut dire quoi, chocolats ?

* * *

Si un message en ligne pouvait refléter l'état mental de leur auteur, le dernier message aurait été empreint de menace et saupoudré de danger.

* * *

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
 _baseballbible_ Bon boulot tu as débusqué Miyuki.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _liferuiner_ Je le savais ! Tu étais là tout ce temps, enfoiré !

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Mais ouais, merci, Chris-senpai.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _baseballbible_ Tu es encore plus manipulateur que Miyuki.

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_  
 _baseballbible_ Pas étonnant de la part du meilleur receveur de l'équipe. Bien joué, Chris.

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
 _liferuiner_ Accorde-moi une revanche.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
MIYUKI, EXPLIQUE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
 _baseballbible_ Alors ça veut dire que c'était juste une blague ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Évidemment, sans déc'.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Je suis rassuré alors.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Et ne change pas de sujet !

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_  
J'étais, en fait, tout à fait sérieux.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
EXPLIQUE-TOI, MIYUKI.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Attends, quoi ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Tu déconnes. TU DÉCONNES, HEIN ?

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_  
Je jure que non.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Les choses deviennent intéressantes.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
...

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _liferuiner_ Tu ne serais pas _jaloux_ par pur hasard ? Que le petit Sawamura ne t'ait pas envoyé de chocolats à toi ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Non.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Si.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Non.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Si tu l'es.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
NON.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Si.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER CA TOUS LES DEUX ? Je suis encore en train d'essayer de me remettre du fait que Sawamura ait vraiment envoyé des chocolats à Chris.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Et pas n'importe quels chocolats. Les préférés de Chris-senpai.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
 _baseballbible_ Comment Sawamura peut-il savoir quels sont tes chocolats préférés ? Et ton adresse ?

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_  
Il m'a demandé, alors je lui ai dit.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Sawamura a l'air d'aimer collectionner les adresses de receveurs.

 **Takigawa Chris Yuu** _baseballbible_  
Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela créerait une telle agitation.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Sawamura te suit partout et fait tout ce que tu lui demandes de faire. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il t'envoie des chocolats.

 **Masuko Tooru** _puddingmaster_  
Je vais de nouveau vérifier ma boite à lettre. Peut-être que les services postaux sont juste en retard.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Tu ne trouveras pas de pudding dans ta boite à lettre. Laisse tomber.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous énervés qu'Eijun-kun envoie des cadeaux.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Parce que c'est de Sawamura dont on parle.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Il m'a offert un bonbon, une fois.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Je suis ton frère.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
C'était juste un bonbon.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Une nouvelle fois, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS PARLEZ DE ÇA ICI TOUS LES DEUX ?

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
OUAIS, CA SUFFIT D'ABORD. On essaye d'avoir une discussion sérieuse ici.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Toi certainement pas.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches, amène-toi.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Ne blesse pas mon confrère champ intérieur ! Et on se détourne encore du sujet.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Et cet enfoiré de _liferuiner_ a de nouveau disparu. Il est jaloux, je vous le dis.

* * *

Cette fois Miyuki n'appréciait effectivement plus la conversation. Il était juste assis sur le bord de son lit, profondément enfoui dans des pensées malsaines et dangereusement près d'écraser son téléphone dans sa main. Lui, jaloux ? N'importe quoi. Kuramochi avait tort. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il était simplement… perplexe. Sawamura offrant du chocolat à quelqu'un et pas à lui ? Bien sûr, Chris était le premier et unique mentor de Sawamura, celui qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, celui qui avait poli le style de lancer de Sawamura jour après jour et qui avait réussi à ce que Sawamura surmonte son yips –

Ok. D'accord. Miyuki prit une grande inspiration, lentement. Peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, que dans le cas de Chris, cela se justifiait.

Mais quand même. Cela n'excusait pas le fait que Sawamura ait envoyé des chocolats à Chris _uniquement_. Une punition s'imposait. Par exemple, refuser de recevoir ses lancers pendant une semaine complète – non, un mois entier. Ou le forcer à boire du café tous les jours. Ou cacher l'un des jeux de Kuramochi et accuser Sawamura puis apprécier le résultat. Ou tout ça en même temps. Oui, toutes ces idées étaient excellentes.

Satisfait du résultat de sa réflexion, Miyuki relâcha enfin sa prise sur son téléphone à l'agonie et alla se chercher une canette de café.

Et il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas jaloux.

* * *

Kuramochi se félicita de son jeu d'acteur digne d'un Oscar. Il connaissait Miyuki depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre tout de suite que ce dernier avait commencé tout cela pour embêter les autres, et l'arrêt-court avait décidé de jouer aussi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en tant qu'ami le plus proche (il renifla à cette pensée), il voulait que Miyuki réalise une certaine chose, une chose qui l'impliquait lui et un certain idiot de lanceur.

Il était dans la nature de Kuramochi d'observer les gens et de tirer les bonnes conclusions de ses observations. Et une des conclusions qu'il avait esquissée depuis un moment était que peu importe combien Miyuki pouvait être intelligent en temps normal, il devenait complètement stupide quand on ajoutait Sawamura à l'équation. Pas que Sawamura vaille mieux, mais lui au moins avait l'excuse d'être né idiot.

Au début, il avait été irritant pour Kuramochi de voir ces deux-là se tourner autour comme de timides collégiens, comploter ensemble durant les matchs comme larrons en foire, se chamailler comme un vieux couple, se sourire après un lancer particulièrement impressionnant comme des meilleurs amis et ensuite faire semblant de n'être rien d'autre que des coéquipiers. Maintenant il trouvait divertissant de voir à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient continuer sans franchir la ligne. Divertissant, mais toujours un peu irritant.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de jouer le jeu de Miyuki ; c'était une opportunité de pousser à la fois le receveur et le lanceur et de leur faire faire un pas dans la bonne direction. De cette perspective, l'intervention de Chris avait été très appréciable. La simple pensée de la tête de Miyuki quand il avait lu la phrase de Chris était suffisante pour que Kuramochi affiche un sourire diabolique.

Maintenant ce dont il avait besoin était que Sawamura se montre pour que ce soit encore plus drôle.

* * *

Wakana était assise sur le banc, prenant une petite pause pendant que les garçons continuaient à lancer et à passer à la batte. Sawamura était bien sûr le plus enthousiaste à ce sujet – même si cela ne rendait pas ses lancers plus simples à recevoir. Alors qu'elle attrapait sa bouteille d'eau, un faible buzz attira son attention. Le téléphone d'Eijun, négligemment posé sur le banc avec l'ensemble de ses affaires. Un rapide regard vers le lanceur lui montra que ce dernier était plus occupé à montrer ses lancers qu'à faire attention à elle. Sans hésitation, Wakana attrapa le téléphone elle ne faisait que s'assurer que les gens en contact avec Eijun étaient des personnes convenables et respectables, c'est tout. Ce n'était absolument pas de la curiosité et encore moins une violation de la vie privée.

Elle ouvrit le téléphone, et en moins de quinze secondes sa main libre était devant sa bouche, essayant désespérément d'étouffer ses éclats de rire et échouant ce faisant.

« Il se passe quoi, Wakana ? » Lui cria l'un des garçons.

« Rien, rien ! » Répondit-elle, cachant en hâte le téléphone derrière son dos. « J'ai juste avalé de l'eau de travers ! »

« C'est parce que tu as bu trop vite ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de boire lentement ? » La sermonna Sawamura, les deux poings sur les hanches. Wakana lui tira la langue.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, toi et tes lancers aléatoires ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. Même de l'endroit où elle était, elle pouvait clairement voir une veine apparaitre sur la tempe d'Eijun.

« Mes lancers ne sont pas aléatoires ! Ils sont calculés pour tromper les batteurs et leur faire perdre leur timing ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Contente-toi de lancer, Ei-chan ! » L'interrompit un de leurs amis.

Wakana attendit un peu, pour être sûre qu'Eijun soit totalement concentré sur ses lancers, avant de reprendre l'inspection de son téléphone. Avec un rire silencieux, elle tapa quelques mots et remit le téléphone à sa place.

Ces types de Seidô avaient l'air de former un groupe marrant, considéra-t-elle en revenant sur le terrain.

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_

J'ai aussi donné des chocolats à Wakana.

* * *

Le bruit d'un objet écrasé sans pitié emplit la chambre de Miyuki. Le receveur ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à la pauvre canette mutilée gisant sur le sol.

* * *

Kuramochi tressaillit. Oublier l'apparition de Sawamura. Il allait botter le cul de ce salaud. Ce serait une bonne opportunité d'essayer de nouvelles prises de catch. _'Non attends, calme-toi. Occupe-toi du problème de Wakana plus tard. Tue-le plus tard. Concentre-toi sur le plan. Concentre-toi.'_ Il respira calmement, regarda de nouveau l'écran, lut la première réponse, et afficha un sourire narquois.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Je triple ton total d'entrainement. Je vais te faire lancer jusqu'à ce que tu tombes raide mort, Sawamura.

 _(Bingo)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Miyuki, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de te plaindre. Oh, et plus de 'Eijun-chan' ? Quelle tristesse.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Ferme-la ou je te tue après en avoir fini avec Sawamura.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Tu pourras le tuer après qu'il m'ait donné le numéro de Wakana.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Je m'occupe de Sawamura en premier.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Sawamura OÙ ES-TU BORDEL DE MERDE

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_  
Vous l'avez tous terrifié. S'il vous plait gardez à l'esprit que Sawamura est notre seul gaucher. Vous ne devriez pas essayer de lui faire mal de cette façon.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Je ne vais pas ESSAYER, je vais le FAIRE.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
Je suis plus que suffisant pour lancer.

 **Kawakami Norifumi** _sidearmnori_  
…

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_  
…

 **Yuki Tetsuya** _shogispirit_  
 _burningaura_ Je peux demander au coach de te laisser sur le banc et de faire commencer Sawamura au lancer pour les prochains matchs.

 **Furuya Satoru** _burningaura_  
 _sidearmnori shavedace_ Je suis désolé. Veuillez excuser ma grossièreté.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Ça a été rapide.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Les enfants ne nos jours, on ne leur apprend plus le respect.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
 _burningaura_ JE VAIS LEUR APPRENDRE À CES PREMIERE ANNEE. ILS VONT SENTIR LA DOULEUR.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _shavedace shogispirit loudandproud_ Vous semblez tous oublier que nous les troisième année nous sommes RETIRES. Nous ne serons même plus là l'année prochaine.

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lever la main sur Haruichi. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher un seul de ses cheveux.

 **Kominato Haruichi** _woodenbatboy_  
Grand-frère, s'il te plait, ne dit pas ça ! C'est embarrassant.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Foutu complexe fraternel. Mais revenons-en à Wakana.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
straightdownthemiddle JE VEUX SON ADRESSE

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
 _cheetahlegged loudandproud_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur ce sujet.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _ginichimaru_ Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que tout au fond de toi tu voulais aussi que Sawamura t'envoie des chocolats.

 _(Et toi aussi, Miyuki)_

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Pourquoi je voudrais des chocolats de sa part ? J'ai déjà un mignon petit-frère pour ces choses-là. Pas vrai, Haruichi ?

 **Kominato Ryosuke** _ginichimaru_  
Hum, je reviens. Il vient juste de cacher son visage dans un coussin pour une raison inconnue.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
'Raison inconnue', mon cul ! Je plains vraiment Haruichi d'avoir un frère comme toi.

 **Tanba Koichiro** _shavedace_  
Je crois qu'ils devraient aussi arrêter de partager les détails de leur relation fraternelle.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Ouais, c'est affreusement chiant.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Pas aussi chiant que de savoir que Sawamura a donné des chocolats à sa petite-amie.

 _(Allez, on prend le pari)_

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie.

 _(Hah ! Je t'ai eu !)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Evidement que c'est sa copine. Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des SMS comme des fous.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Comment tu le sais ? Tu espionnes Sawamura ?

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
OH OUI PUTAIN. Je le vois taper frénétiquement quand on est dans notre chambre.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Il pourrait envoyer des SMS à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _(A toi, par exemple ? Tu crois que je le ne sais pas ?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Tu parles. Il sourit toujours comme un idiot à chaque fois qu'il reçoit une réponse. Qui ça pourrait être à part sa petite-amie ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Ce n'est pas sa petite-amie.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Tu as l'air horriblement sûr de toi.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Sawamura m'a juré que ce n'était pas sa copine. Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il lui envoyait rarement des messages.

 _(Tu es tellement transparent, Miyuki)_

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Bordel pourquoi il t'a dit ça ? Depuis quand vous êtes si proches tous les deux ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Les membres d'une batterie doivent bien s'entendre dans l'intérêt de l'équipe.

 _(Ouais, ouais. C'est ça. On va faire comme si on te croyait.)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Dans ce cas il devrait former une batterie avec Chris-senpai.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 _(Quel genre de tronche tu tires maintenant ?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Ben sans déc'. Il t'a juste envoyé une carte alors qu'il a envoyé des chocolats à Chris-senpai. C'est évident avec qui 'Eijun-chan' s'entend le mieux.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
...

 _(Contrarié ?)_

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Oh, et si je me souviens bien, Wakana a aussi joué receveuse à un moment dans son équipe d'avant. Ça fait encore une batterie potentielle.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Je m'absente un moment.

 _(Hyahaha ! La fuite, hein ? Espèce de putain d'imbécile borné.)_

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
T'AS PAS INTERÊT. ON N'EN A PAS FINI AVEC TOI. Ni avec Sawamura.

 **Isashiki Jun** _loudandproud_  
Où est ce sale gamin d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Où, en effet ? Kuramochi fit claquer sa langue. Ni Miyuki ni Sawamura ne lui simplifiaient la tâche. Bien, pour le moment il ne servait à rien de continuer si aucun d'eux deux ne se montrait à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient pénibles.

* * *

La journée avait été particulièrement bonne, songea Sawamura. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans sa chambre, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Le temps avait été assez clément pour lui permettre de jouer au baseball avec ses amis toute la journée, il avait réussi à les impressionner en lançant plusieurs changements de vitesse, et sa mère avait servi un curry délicieux au diner. Une journée parfaite, vraiment.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il attrapa son téléphone pour voir les messages éventuels et regarda les notifications qu'il avait reçues.

Deux minutes passèrent dans le silence total. Puis :

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEL ? »

Ce qui suivit ensuite fut une longue série de fulminations mélangées à des insultes variées concernant certains troisième et seconde année, et plus particulièrement un certain Miyuki Kazuya. Oh, et aussi Wakana.

* * *

A 23h58, le téléphone de Miyuki vibra pour la centième fois mais le receveur renifla, tournant la page du fascinant magazine qu'il lisait sur 'Comment faire fondre vos invités avec des shortcakes aux fraises – une recette rapide et facile pour un succès garanti !'. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir qui venait de passer cet appel. Cet appel et les onze précédents ainsi que de la douzaine de sms qu'il avait reçu en moins d'une heure.

A 0h06, il se résigna enfin à au moins lire les messages.

' _ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE N'EN PARLER A PERSONNE !'_

' _ET C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE EIJUN-CHAN ?'_

' _REPONDS À MES APPELS MERDE'_

' _MIYUKI KAZUYAAA !'_

' _ARRETE DE M'IGNORER'_

' _Sérieux, réponds.'_

' _Allez, réponds.'_

 _'Miyuki.'_

' _Foutu connard de Miyuki, je te déteste.'_

 _'Miyuki-senpai?'_

 _'OH AU DIABLE AVEC CA JE VAIS ME COUCHER.'_

Miyuki leva un sourcil à l'avant dernier message. Sawamura avait réellement fait l'effort de l'appeler 'senpai' ? C'était une première. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait le _dire_ et ne pas juste l'écrire. Les lèvres se Miyuki se recourbèrent. Il rit. Les réactions de Sawamura quand on l'embêtait étaient toujours adorables une des raisons pour lesquelles Miyuki adorait le taquiner.

Et il ne laisserait personne d'autre lui gâcher son plaisir.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout fut étrangement calme hormis le téléphone de Miyuki qui vibra de temps en temps. Pas de chance, Miyuki était de nouveau absorbé dans sa dernière lecture, 'Faites votre propre rôti de porc à la sauce Worcestershire en cinq étapes – Les trucs et secrets des meilleurs chefs'.

* * *

« Tu as encore envoyé une dead-ball, Ei-chan. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ? » Wakana grimaça alors que le batteur se frottait le côté de la jambe. Sawamura lui lança un regard noir :

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonnée pour avoir utilisé mon téléphone sans mon autorisation ! » Cria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Oh, allez, c'était juste une blague ! »

« Tu as même menti à propos des chocolats que je t'aurais donnés ! »

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu m'en donner ! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour te venger sur les batteurs ! »

« Je ne les frappe pas exprès ! » Fulmina Sawamura

« Alors ton contrôle est vraiment pourri aujourd'hui. » Murmura un autre de ses anciens camarades de classe. « Prends une pause pour te calmer ou fais quelque chose. Ce n'est pas marrant de jouer sinon. »

La protestation enflait dans le corps de Sawamura mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment contre se poser un petit moment. Cela lui donnerait l'opportunité de vérifier son téléphone et de voir si ce receveur auto-suffisant lui avait répondu. L'expression de son visage était déjà acerbe quand il marcha vers le banc où ses affaires étaient déposées, mais il afficha rapidement une véritable expression de fureur en notant qu'aucun nouveau message n'avait eu la grâce de parvenir dans sa boite de réception.

« Miyuki Bakazuya. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais des oreilles affutées près de lui entendirent ses paroles.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. » Commenta Wakana avec un petit sourire. La réaction fut immédiate. Sawamura se tourna vers elle, des veines faisant surface sur ses tempes :

« Je le MEPRISE ! » Eclata-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Wakana continua d'un ton innocent. « C'est pour cela que tu as plusieurs centaines de messages de lui stockés là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant le téléphone de Sawamura du doigt.

« T-tu n'avais pas de droit de regarder mes messages ! » Rétorqua le lanceur, ses joues ne colorant d'une jolie nuance de rouge.

« Je ne les ai pas lus, idiot. » Répondit Wakana, en donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le front de Sawamura. « Et ne te méprends pas, je pense que c'est une très bonne chose que tu t'entendes bien avec ton receveur. Même si dans ton cas ça a l'air d'être un peu plus que bien s'entendre. » Ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Sawamura, soupçonneux. « On ne s'entend pas bien. C'est une relation purement professionnelle entre lui et moi. Nous parlons surtout de baseball ! »

« Bien sûr que vous parlez de baseball. » Soupira Wakana. Elle connaissait Eijun depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand il était d'humeur énervée-donc-têtue. Dommage qu'elle puisse parfois être également têtue. « Mais tu l'aimes quand même. »

« Je ne l'aime PAS ! C'est un connard arrogant qui m'embête dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il vient me chercher même dans les couloirs de l'école, il refuse de recevoir mes lancers tant que je n'ai pas fini mon assiette, et il insiste même pour me laver le dos parce que soi-disant je ne le fais pas correctement tout seul ! Sérieux, il croit que je suis un gamin ou quoi ? En plus il sait que je suis suffisamment souple pour me laver le dos correctement ! »

« Ei-chan… »

« Attends, c'est pas fini ! » Continua Sawamura, complètement hors de lui. « Il me harcèle sans cesse pour que je dorme assez sinon il dit que mes lancers sont merdiques ! Tu peux le croire ? Putain, il ne dit jamais des trucs pareils à Furuya ou à Kawakami-senpai ! »

« Ei-chan… »

« – Et il y a cette fois où il a refusé de me laisser sortir de ma chambre parce que j'étais soi-disant malade. C'était juste un peu de fièvre, c'est tout ! Mais il est resté debout devant la porte pendant des heures pour m'empêcher d'aller m'entrainer ! C'était ridicule ! Alors ouais, comment quelqu'un pourrait _aimer_ un type pareil ? »

Le silence suivit son éclat de voix, faisant réaliser à Sawamura que son public n'était plus réduit à la seule Wakana tous ses amis s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et certains d'entre eux secouaient à présent la tête tandis que d'autres soupiraient, tout espoir les ayant quitté.

« Ei-chan. » Dit enfin Wakana. « Tu es un idiot fini. » Cette dernière phrase gagna plusieurs acquiescements autour d'elle.

« Tu peux arrêter de me traiter d'idiot, déjà ? » Protesta Sawamura.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas compris, hein ? »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Tu es si aveugle que tu ne vois même pas ce qui est juste sous ton nez ? »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez bordel ? »

Wakana soupira. « Peu importe. Laisse-moi juste te poser une autre question : si tu ne l'aimes pas, même juste un peu, pourquoi tu lui as envoyé une carte ? »

« C'est parce que – »

Sawamura s'arrêta vite, ses neurones refusant de se connecter pour réfléchir à la question et donner une réponse. Il se sentait comme en classe, quand un professeur lui donnait un problème difficile à résoudre. Son esprit se vidait toujours dans ces moments-là. Comme maintenant.

Ce fut de nouveau un de ses anciens camarades de classe qui prit la parole :

« Ouaip, un idiot fini. »

* * *

Les deux jours suivants furent aussi exempts d'évènement que le précédent, ce qui était profondément ennuyeux et définitivement pas dans les plans de Kuramochi. Il décida donc de provoquer un peu les choses de la façon la plus simple et la plus basse possible.

* * *

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Tu es étrangement calme. Trop occupé à passer du bon temps avec ta petite-amie ?

* * *

Il eut à peine le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq que les réponses arrivaient déjà.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Ce n'est pas sa petite amie.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE-AMIE.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Wah, quelle synchronisation. Impressionnant.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
MIYUKI ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRE !

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
POURQUOI TU N'AS REPONDU À AUCUN DE MES MESSAGES ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Oh, j'oubliais j'ai quelque chose au four.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
T'AS PAS INTERÊT À PARTIR. On doit parler.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui envoie arbitrairement des chocolats à certains rares élus.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
Tu es fâché à cause de ÇA ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Je ne devrais pas ?

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
C'est moi qui devrais être fâché ! Je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne à propos de la carte !

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Oooh, alors vous avez des secrets tous les deux ? C'est suspect ça.

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Boucle-la.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
Boucle-la, Kuramochi-senpai.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Encore, quelle synchronisation.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Vous êtes mariés tous les deux ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
...

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
BORDEL ! C'est quoi votre problème à tous, à croire qu'on s'aime ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Même Wakana le dit !

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
...

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
...

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
Quoi ?

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
Je dois vraiment aller vérifier le four. Bye.

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
ATTENDS JUSTE UNE SECONDE !

 **Sawamura Eijun** _straightdownthemiddle_  
Je vais le tuer une fois rentrés au lycée.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Sawamura, tu es un idiot.

 **Kuramochi Youichi** _cheetahlegged_  
Pour de vrai.

* * *

La Golden Week se termina bientôt, pour le plus grand soulagement d'une certaine famille de Nagano qui ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de voir Sawamura retourner à l'école. Les quelques derniers jours n'avaient été que marmonnements et murmures constants, quelquefois ponctués d'explosions au hasard dans lesquelles quelques noms pouvaient être entendus (comme 'Miyuki-enfoiré' ou 'Bakazuya' ou 'Kuramochi-senpai-enfoiré' mais surtout les deux premiers), si on y prêtait attention.

Le premier jour de classe ne fut pas vraiment mieux ; et quiconque était assez gentil pour aller voir et demander à Sawamura pourquoi il était d'humeur si maussade était seulement accueilli par une expression encore plus sinistre. Haruichi avait essayé de lui changer les idées en parlant de baseball (il était connu que le visage de Sawamura s'éclaircissait toujours quand il s'agissait de baseball) et combien il devait être agréable de revoir leurs camarades de classe à nouveau, mais en vain.

Pourtant, quand l'après-midi arriva, l'état d'esprit de Sawamura s'améliora considérablement bien malgré lui, alors qu'il pouvait enfin se rendre sur le terrain de baseball de Seidô après une semaine complète d'absence. Inutile de dire qu'il était aussi remonté à bloc que d'habitude, qu'il courut comme d'habitude, qu'il lança comme d'habitude, qu'il joua de la batte comme d'habitude (malheureusement) et qu'il cria comme d'habitude. La seule infime différence aujourd'hui était qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de lancer avec Miyuki quand ce dernier le lui avait proposé, et qu'il était resté coincé avec Kariba.

« Hyahah ! Tu n'es plus son receveur préféré ? » Kuramochi afficha un sourire narquois alors que son capitaine finissait une bouteille d'eau à grandes gorgées.

« Crois-le ou non, mais je suis vraiment soulagé qu'il ne soit plus sans arrêt sur mon dos pour que je reçoive ses lancers. » Répondit Miyuki d'un ton apparemment indifférent.

« D'accord, du coup je choisis de ne pas te croire. » L'arrêt-court sourit de nouveau. « Tu continues à lui jeter des œillades toutes les dix secondes. »

« Je vérifie juste la forme de ses lancers. »

« En ayant l'air de vouloir tuer Kariba ? Ouais, on va dire que je te crois. »

« Et puis quoi, pourquoi je voudrai tuer un collègue receveur ? » Demanda doucement Miyuki, tenant toujours la bouteille d'eau dans sa main.

« Oh, je sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un collègue receveur. » Kuramochi sourit d'un air suffisant. « Tu as l'air d'avoir un problème avec les autres receveurs ces temps-ci. Hey, est-ce que tu as demandé à Kariba si Sawamura lui avait aussi offert des chocolats ? »

Pendant une demi-seconde, Kuramochi nota avec satisfaction que les jointures de Miyuki blanchirent à cause de sa prise trop forte sur la bouteille.

« Hum ? C'est de la jalousie que je lis sur ton visage ? » Poussa encore Kuramochi.

« Une nouvelle fois, je ne suis _pas_ jaloux. Je n'aime même pas le chocolat de toute façon. »

« Menteur. Tu aimes tout ce qui est sucré. »

Avant que Miyuki puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le son d'une balle rencontrant un gant résonna, suivi d'une voix familière et enjouée :

« Attrape ça ! Ma meilleure balle changeante à ce jour ! » Cria Sawamura. « Ça en fait combien ? »

« C'est ton seizième d'affilé. Bien joué, Sawamura ! » Répondit Kariba.

Sawamura afficha un sourire aussi brillant que le soleil et leva le poing dans les airs, complètement gonflé à bloc. « Allons jusqu'à cent ! »

Témoin de la scène, Miyuki ne put retenir un petit sourire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Kuramochi qui décida qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir si facilement :

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas celui qui les reçois, hein ? »

« Ça m'est vraiment égal. » Répondit Miyuki, peut-être un peu trop vite. « Je suis le lanceur titulaire, alors il sera obligé de lancer avec moi durant tous les matchs, que ça lui plaise ou non. »

Kuramochi gloussa. « Quelle réplique de gamin ! Allez, ce n'est pas si dur d'admettre que tu es un peu contrarié que Sawamura t'ait jeté ! »

« Je ne suis pas contrarié. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, le lanceur _titulaire_ m'attend pour recevoir ses lancers. » Répondit Miyuki en remettant en place son casque.

Il voulait faire comme s'il n'était pas affecté, mais sur le chemin de l'enclos, les paroles de Kuramochi continuaient à résonner dans sa tête. 'Sawamura t'a jeté.' Il jeta un regard à Sawamura qui était toujours occupé à lancer des changeantes et des lancers droits directement dans ce gant qui n'était pas le sien.

Et une vague de colère s'empara de lui. Comment Sawamura avait-il osé le jeter ? Il était le capitaine de l'équipe, un receveur de génie et le quatrième batteur ! Ce gamin stupide devrait le supplier de recevoir ses lancers, il ne devrait avoir d'yeux que pour lui, il ne devrait même pas _penser_ à un autre receveur que lui !

Bon. Peut-être qu'il était un peu contrarié.

Et peut-être, mais juste peut-être qu'il était un peu jaloux.

Bon.

Il était jaloux.

Alors. Au sujet de Sawamura, il…

La prise de conscience le frappa en un éclair. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, laissant à son cerveau le temps d'assimiler les conséquences de cette nouvelle connaissance. Quelque chose avait apparemment dû s'afficher sur son visage car il entendit Kuramochi lui hurler :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

 _Oh. Eh bien merde._

* * *

Au moment où le coach mit fin à l'entrainement et où les élèves eurent presque fini de nettoyer le terrain, seuls quelques rares d'entre eux restèrent pour terminer de tout emballer. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sawamura et Haruichi, occupés à ranger les dernières balles dans leur caisse ; et Miyuki, qui faisait exprès d'aller plus lentement qu'habituellement. Quand le batteur de première année s'en alla enfin, Miyuki s'approcha nonchalamment de Sawamura qui attrapait son sac, et passa un bras désinvolte autour de ses épaules, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il s'attendait à ce que Sawamura se tourne vers lui et lui adresse ce sourire qu'il avait appris à aimer, comme il le faisait toujours.

Cependant, cette fois, le geste eut l'air de surprendre le lanceur qui bondit en s'éloignant de Miyuki.

« Miyuki ! Ne me surprends pas comme ça ! »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Tu n'es jamais si nerveux. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ça aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu m'as ignoré une semaine entière ! »

« Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui m'a complètement ignoré. »

« Tu l'as bien cherché. » Grogna Sawamura.

Miyuki soupira.

« D'accord, Sawamura. Et si nous parlions un peu ? »

« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu m'as évité toute la semaine dernière et maintenant tu veux qu'on parle tout à coup ? Et puis quoi encore. » Lui répondit sèchement Sawamura. « Je vais me doucher. » Gronda-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner, mais Miyuki lui saisit le bras.

« Tu ne vas nulle part pour l'instant, Sawamura. »

« Quoi, ce n'est plus 'Eijun-chan'? » Renifla le plus jeune, en récupérant son bras.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle comme ça ? » Miyuki sourit d'un air suffisant. « J'adore comment ça sonne. »

« Pas question ! La dernière personne que je voudrais qui m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est toi ! »

« Là ça fait mal. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel mauvais traitement ? »

Sawamura le regarda avec incrédulité de ses grands yeux dorés.

« Tu me demandes ça sérieusement ? D'abord tu as dit à tout le monde que je t'avais envoyé une carte alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire, ensuite tu étais en colère parce que je ne t'avais pas envoyé de chocolats et après tu as ignoré tous mes appels et messages ! » Termina-t-il visiblement courroucé.

« Disons que j'étais un peu attristé quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais seulement mérité une carte postale après tout le temps que je passe à recevoir tes lancers. » Rétorqua Miyuki sur le même ton.

« Eh bien, si tu avais pris la peine de répondre à un de mes appels, j'aurais pu te donner une explication ! »

« Oh, parce qu'il y a une explication ? Tu étais inquiet de mon régime, peut-être ? »

« Non, sale enfoiré ! Seulement maintenant j'aurais bien voulu t'avoir envoyé un truc empoisonné ! » Réfuta Sawamura.

Miyuki était sur le point de répondre, mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de Sawamura : une expression douloureuse, presque conflictuelle alors qu'il détournait son regard de lui. Et tout à coup son irritation disparut, laissant paraitre une légère confusion à la place. Il se calma, se rabrouant mentalement d'agir de façon si immature alors que ce rôle revenait normalement à Sawamura. Prenant une inspiration silencieuse, il reprit la parole, d'un ton plus gentil :

« Ok. Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute si j'ai ignoré tous tes messages. » Il attendit un court instant une réponse, mais Sawamura n'en donna pas, alors il continua. « J'aimerais vraiment entendre ton explication à présent, si tu veux toujours me la donner. »

Sawamura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, évitant toujours le regard de Miyuki, et hésitant une seconde avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir compris. » Dit Miyuki. Sawamura leva la tête, le regard perçant et les joues plus colorées qu'habituellement, remarqua le capitaine. Et pour une raison inconnue, il sentit son ventre palpiter à cette vue.

« Je disais, je ne t'en ai pas envoyé parce que je voulais te les donner en personne, sale con ! » Répéta Sawamura, rougissant encore plus.

Miyuki cilla. Et cilla de nouveau. Le silence emplit l'air plusieurs secondes. Puis il rit. Sawamura le foudroya du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ! Putain, je suis un véritable idiot pour m'embêter avec ça ! » Cria-t-il, poussant son coup de gueule avant de s'éloigner, mais une fois encore Miyuki attrapa son poignet et l'arrêta. Cette fois Sawamura n'essaya pas de se soustraire, mais il ne se retourna pas non plus.

« Attends ! Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Dit Miyuki avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Du coup, je suppose que je suis un peu plus spécial que les autres ? » La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un rougissement encore plus prononcé de Sawamura, ce qui était suffisamment éloquent. « Je suis flatté. »

« Ouais, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'ai encore envie de te les donner. Tu as été vraiment con. » Marmonna Sawamura, toujours de dos face à l'autre garçon.

« Oui, j'ai été con. Je suis désolé. » Répondit doucement Miyuki.

« Et tu t'es conduit comme un abruti. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta part, mais ok, pour cette fois j'admets. »

« Comme un énorme abruti ! »

« Oui, oui. »

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence, avant que Sawamura ne se tourne enfin, une moue adorable dessinée sur son visage. Miyuki lui lâcha le poignet et regarda Sawamura regarder dans son sac et en sortir une petite boite.

« Il n'y a pas que du chocolat. Pour toi j'ai pris un mélange de différentes sucreries. Comme tu aimes toutes les friandises et tout. » Grommela-t-il, tendant la boite à un Miyuki souriant.

« Merci, Sawamura. »

« Mais je pense toujours que tu ne les mérites pas. »

« Oui. Mais tu es trop gentil pour me reprendre ton cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui a dit que c'était un cadeau ? Je veux que tu me le rembourses ! Tu devras attraper mes lancers chaque fois que je te le demanderai tout le mois prochain ! » Exigea Sawamura.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette demande ? » Miyuki haussa un sourcil.

« C'est ta punition pour être un con ! » Répondit Sawamura en pointant un doigt vers Miyuki. Ce dernier prit la main de Sawamura dans la sienne, le prenant au dépourvu. Cependant Sawamura ne la retira pas.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois contester dans ce que tu as dit. » Répondit Miyuki.

« Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? »

« Premièrement, recevoir tes lancers n'est pas une punition, idiot. » Dit Miyuki, en donnant un petit coup de doigt sur le front de Sawamura.

« Arrête de me traiter d'idiot ! » Protesta Sawamura, mais l'autre garçon l'ignora.

« Deuxièmement, il n'est pas question que j'attrape tes lancers pendant le prochain mois. »

« Tu– »

« J'attraperai tes lancers tant que nous ferons partie de la même équipe. » Miyuki eut le plaisir de voir les yeux de Sawamura s'agrandir de surprise. Mais il ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répondre avant de continuer. « Troisièmement, Je vais te donner une autre sorte de remboursement. »

« Que – »

Cette fois, Sawamura ne répondit pas pour une raison différente. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que les lèvres de son capitaine se pressaient sur les siennes, un bras autour de sa taille les rapprochant, torse contre torse et son cœur battant à tout rompre reflétant l'intensité de son propre rythme cardiaque.

Miyuki Kazuya l'embrassait, l'enfoiré. Il sentit sa tête tourner, la chaleur envahissant tout son corps et lui donnant la chair de poule, mais putain il se sentait étrangement bien.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que son instinct de survie se fasse enfin sentir, et il repoussa le receveur, sans grande volonté.

« C-C'était pourquoi ?! » Parvint-il à bégayer, le dos de sa main recouvrant ses lèvres.

« Hum ? Je t'ai dit que c'était ton remboursement. »

Cela agaça Sawamura de voir comment Miyuki réussissait à agir de façon calme et posée juste après l'avoir _embrassé_. Néanmoins, c'était de Miyuki qu'on parlait, un expert pour s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens et les rendre fous. A ce moment cependant, Sawamura n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très content. » Commenta Miyuki. « Oh, je sais ! Ce n'était pas assez, c'est ça ? Je dois t'en donner davantage ? »

« N-ne demande pas des trucs comme ça ! » Grogna Sawamura, en détournant le regard. Si quelqu'un avait cru que Sawamura ne pouvait pas rougir davantage, il avait mortellement tort.

« Hum ? Alors je devrais juste le faire sans te demander ? » Miyuki releva le menton de Sawamura, le poussant gentiment à lui faire face.

« Arrête de demander ce genre de trucs ! »

Tout naturellement, Miyuki prit ceci pour un oui et s'exécuta joyeusement continuant à donner des remboursements supplémentaires.

* * *

Le lendemain fut aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être, sans rien pour perturber la vie tranquille à Seidô. Excepté peut-être un petit détail.

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya** _liferuiner_  
 _straightdownthemiddle_ Eijun-chan, t'embrasser a encore meilleur goût que le chocolat.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son téléphone soit submergé de notifications et de nouveaux messages.


End file.
